Keeping Up With The Next Generation
by PerdreySNH
Summary: This is a story of a year in the life of the Weasley-Potter children. Their drama through life, relationships and school while trying to stay out of the press.
1. Arrival

_I know there is tons of Next Gen stories but I hope this one is enjoyable and original._

_**Disclaimer**__: I wish I owned the world of Harry Potter but unfortunately I don't. It's all J. K. Rowling's._

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: ARRIVAL**

From that very first September 1st 2009, when Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Potter brought Edward "Teddy" Remus Lupin to Platform 9 ¾, the family once again went into the spotlight of the Daily Prophet, Witch Weekly and many other magazines and papers. This time though, it was on the war heroes but slowly becoming more and more featured on the _Next Generation _and their mischievous ways at the famous magical school.

From a very young age, all the children were taught to stay out of the camera and to try not make big news of themselves, but really? What else can kids do but do the opposite of what they are told. Teddy, a metamorphagus, was known for being the first of the family (although not technically related) to start the school. Victoire, Dominique and Louis all were pointed out as being the only blond and most beautiful children due to their part-veela heritage. Molly and Lucy were daughters of the Minister for Magic – highlighted even more by the fact that Lucy Weasley never received a letter for Hogwarts. Fred and Roxanne were twins of the remaining half of the famous_ Weasley Twins _and as Fred looked like his name sake, it was unusual that Roxanne was completely different by looking like her mother. Rose Weasley was a miniature of her mother in every way possible except from her hair which was fortunately, in her mother's eyes at least, perfectly straight and Weasley ginger. Hugo was a mix of his parents but closer in looks to his father along with chess skills that would put Ron to shame. Finally came the most famous of the Weasley-Potter children. James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter and Lily Luna Potter. James basked in the glory and took the fame to his head. He had a reddish tinge to his unruly black hair and had bright brown eyes like his mother. He played quidditch as well as both his parents and captained the Gryffindor team from his fifth year to his seventh year. Albus was identical to his father with his messy black hair and green eyes but minus the scar and glasses – he was also extremely smart which surprised both his parents. Finally came Lily who was the youngest in her family bar Lucy by a few weeks. She was the only Potter to inherit red hair and also had her mother's brown eyes. Like many families, they had drama. Although with ten of the family all in Hogwarts at once, the drama is definitely hard to avoid.

So, 2022 was no different to most years. Reporters and fans crowded around the family as they pushed their trolleys towards their usual spot. James, Fred, Roxanne and Dominique were now in their 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Roxanne proudly wore her Head Girl badge while the other three teased her. Even George joined in for a while until Angelina told him off. Albus stood with his arm around his girlfriend, Alice Longbottom, standing along with Rose and Scorpius who were his best friends (as well as family for one of them). Starting their fifth year meant the stress of doing O.W.L.s but that was still a whole year away. Louis, in his fourth year, was catching up with a group of his friends and, as Fleur noticed, he continually kept looking over to a girl standing with her parents. That girl was, of course, Sophia Larson. The one girl who just seemed uninterested in Louis. Hugo was talking with Lily and the Scamander twins as they readied themselves to start their third year. Molly II, who was in her sixth year now, was uninterested in reacquainting before getting on the train and instead sat on her trunk reading a book. As usual, Audrey and Lucy didn't attend the Platform – Audrey finding it unnerving to walk through a wall (being a muggle) and Lucy hating having to watch over 200 people get to go to a place that shattered her dreams. The train's whistle blew at 10:55 and everyone who wasn't already on the train rushed to squeeze through the door with their trunks and pets, or else stayed behind to wave goodbye to their friends and family. In one compartment, all ten children managed to fit themselves together to wave out the window to their family who they wouldn't see until Christmas.

"Right, scram." James ordered as soon as the train had chugged out of sight of the Platform.

"Why do we have to leave?" Louis argued. "We got on before you."

"We are older than you, so you need to listen. If you don't go now, there will be no compartments left and you'll be stuck with the Slytherins." Dominique said and shooed away her brother and younger cousins. Finally, only the four seventh years remained and Molly.

"Leave her, she's in her own world." Roxanne said as the two boys looked ready to complain. Roxanne may have been a few months younger than James and a few minutes younger than Fred, but she often acted the most mature.

"So, what's the plan for this year, guys?" Dominique asked them, undoing the two plaits her mother had done for her long blonde hair this morning. "It's our last year ever coming to this school. We need to make it our best year yet."

Fred and James shared a look then James pulled out a piece of parchment from his pocket and started to unfold it. "Fred and I started this list over summer." He explained and handed it to Fred once it was out flat.

Fred cleared his throat and read each point out loud, pausing in between for James to explain.

"_1\. Have a whole school party._

_2\. Do a classic prank each month. _

_3\. Make a time capsule._

_4\. Win the Quidditch Cup._

_5\. Have an epic final House Party._

_6\. Try every single pick-up line._

_7\. Possibly get a girlfriend after number six._

_8\. Don't tell the girls this one._

_9\. Set off fireworks in every classroom._

_10\. Find the Room of Requirement that dad/Uncle Harry mentioned once._

_11\. Ditch class but don't let on to Roxy when you plan on doing it._

_12\. Get a toilet seat._

_13\. Go swimming in the Black Lake._

_14\. Improve reputation._

_15\. Do well in N.E.W.T.s"_

Both Roxanne and Dominique gave them a confused look. "Number 8?" Dominique asked.

"Fred is going to lose his virginity this year." James smirked. Fred hit his arm. "So is James."

"So, who's Head Boy?" Dominique asked, turning to face Roxanne. "Or will you need to wait to find out. I hope he's cute. Maybe he'll be Joshua Wentworth? Or maybe Michael Clearwater-Jefferson? Or Olly Wood Jr.?"

While the two girls started debating the hottest and smartest guys in their year, Fred and James pretended to gag but eventually joined in the conversation too.

* * *

"I don't get why you don't visit over the holidays." Albus said as he set up the Wizard Chess board again for their second round. They had spent their first hour or so playing Wizard Chess and discussing their summer holidays. Rose had been able to tell Scorpius and Alice about both hers and most of Albus' summer while Alice had told of how she spent most of her time helping out her mum in the Leaky Cauldron since her siblings had gotten extremely annoying. She had her older brother, Frank, who was in his last year. Then Lauren and Nicholas in 3rd year. Her youngest sister, Amy, was starting 1st this year and that was their whole family. Scorpius stayed silent throughout it all until finally Albus asked what he did over summer. He had admitted that he was home alone for the majority as his parents were rarely at home. He had sent owls to Albus but not once did he complain or let on that he was lonely.

"I need permission to use the floo and I highly doubt that my father would appreciate me heading to a Potter's or Weasley's house. No offence, but you know how he is." Scorpius sighed, ordering one of the pawns to move.

All three of them had to nod. They had heard stories from their parents but it was easy to forget that Scorpius was related to the boy who caused so much damage. He was a Gryffindor and an honest and loyal one at that. He did alright in his classes, not just as well as his two best friends but also not too far behind. He played quidditch and he would never say a bad word about neither friend nor foe.

"Come to ours over Christmas." Rose suggested. "Tell your dad you are staying at school and he'll never know the difference."

"That's a great idea!" Albus agreed. "You'll have fun, and you won't be alone."

Scorpius didn't look so sure but he nodded anyway. "If your parents are okay with it then sure." He smiled a little. "I would love to come."

"Well," Rose smiled, "Now that that's sorted, who's ready for their O.W.L.s?" She asked while Scorpius and Alice just groaned.

* * *

When Scorpius and Rose left for a prefect meeting, Albus moved to sit opposite Alice. "Do you not find it strange that we didn't get picked as prefects? Neither of us have ever gotten in trouble, we do really well in all classes, we take part in extra activities… Your dad picks the prefects, why didn't he pick you at least?"

Alice smiled and tapped the side of her nose. "McGonagall helps dad pick, mind you. Remember though, they aren't just thinking of prefects, they are thinking of possible Head Boys and Girls so they can't just choose based on current points."

He chuckled but nodded. "So in other words, you won't tell me why they were chosen unless I guess by your clues." He asked and she nodded.

They easily fell into conversation. Talking about school, stories they forgot when talking of summer, and plans for Christmas. Albus found himself thanking that Alice wasn't like Frank or Lauren who were extremely similar to their father. He didn't think he'd be able to gaze at the face of his House Head every day through his daughter.

"Albus. Albus!" Alice laughed, shoving him lightly. "Stop dreaming, we're at the castle."

He blinked a few times before coming into reality. "Right, yes. Where are-?" He didn't have to finish as Rose and Scorpius interrupted by walking into the compartment. "The password is _Gillyweed _this year." Rose said, grabbing her trunk and the cage with her cat in it.

"Let's go get a carriage before they all disappear." Scorpius said, leading them outside. The horse of hooves and neighs could be heard but none of the four of them could see the beasts that pulled the carriages. "It's hard to believe that threstals pull these carriages when you can't see them." Scorpius mused, voicing what the others were thinking.

They got in one and it began to move, pulling them towards the castle.

"It always looks so beautiful and majestic." Alice smiled softly, looking out the window.

"I know what you mean." Rose agreed. "It's like first year all over again."

The boys nodded and all was peaceful until the carriages came to a halt and three people sprinted past, shouting and shoving to get to the castle first.

"Good to know James is getting more mature." Albus muttered, the other three laughing at his attitude to his older brother.

"Well, I think we should follow his example and go to the Great Hall, the sooner we get there, the sooner we can eat." Rose grinned.


	2. Welcome

**_Disclaimer:_ **_I never have and I never will own the Harry Potter Universe. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: WELCOME**

Everyone eventually quietened down as the doors opened once more to introduce Professor Neville Longbottom and a line of scared looking first years. All of them were short and the majority looked terrified at the prospect of having a talking hat on their head.

Neville set the hat on the stool and it began to twitch – like Frankenstein's monster as it came to life – and then all of a sudden song burst from the hat's brim, acting like lips which was completely absurd to the muggleborn first years. It was obvious to tell which ones they were as five of the children on the stage jumped at the magical hat and looked a bit faint.

At the end of the song, the whole school seemed to burst into applause, along with some wolf whistles from James and Fred. The Sorting Hat was gracious enough to bow the point of its hat to each of the four tables becoming uncannily inanimate once again. Without the music coming from its brim, the hat was identical to a pile of rags although James wouldn't be the one to tell it that – who knew what damage an angry hat could do.

Neville cleared his throat loudly, holding a list of names written on a long roll of parchment in his hand. "Ok, when I call your name, you will put the hat on your head and sit on the stool to be sorted. Please remember to leave the hat here before going to your chosen table." He glanced down at the list and called out the first name. "Appleby, Henry!"

The first boy in the line ran towards the stool, tripping on his laces but managing to right himself just in time. His cheeks went bright red and he sat down on the stool with the hat covering half his face.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Shouted the hat almost immediately. The boy jumped up, set the hat down them ran to the table on the right which was clapping and cheering.

"Boot, Mary!"

"RAVENCLAW!" Shouted the hat and the table second from the left burst into applause.

"Brooklyn, Scott" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Creevey, Martin" became the first new Gryffindor and the table on the far left applauded, cheered and whooped. James was proud to be a Gryffindor, they obviously were superior to the other tables when it came to congratulating newcomers.

The list went on but the only other name James paid attention to was "Longbottom, Amy." He watched the pink-cheeked girl with blonde pigtails nervously walk to the stool where her father set the hat on her head. Neville looked so proud when the sorting hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" after a few long seconds. The girl ran to the loudest table and straight over to her eldest sister.

"Jefferson-Clearwater, Gregory" became a Ravenclaw. As did "Johnson, Kevin", "Lee, Patricia", "Morris, Bethan", "Presley, Katrina" and "Rumson, Sandy".

Slytherin was joined by "Bletchley, Boris", "Flint, Oscar", "Goyle, Vincent", "Nott, Stacey", "Pucey, Seraphina", "Spector, Louisa" and "Zabini, Kaitlyn".

Hufflepuff gained more students than in the past five years with Appleby, Clarke, Dawson, Everett, Harris, McConnell, Moon, Moon, Pyre, Quinton, Topping and Wilkins.

Gryffindor, although the loudest, received its average number of pupils with Creevey, Jordan, Longbottom, McClaggen, Olivier, Smyth, Thomas and Wood.

When all the first years were sorted, Professor Longbottom took the stool, list and hat away.

Headmistress McGonagall went to stand at the podium once the stage was cleared. She waited on silence before beginning her speech. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say just a few words. I have a few start-of-term notices. As always, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden. It is in the name and although this message is generally for first years, some of our older students seem to have forgotten."

"She's looking at us." Fred whispered, only to be shushed by his sister.

"This year we have a new caretaker. Miss Day is to be treated the same as all other members of staff and it would be appreciated if you would refrain from using magic in the corridors." McGonagall gave a meaningful look towards the Gryffindor table again.

"Definitely looking at us." Whispered Fred once again.

"Quidditch teams shall be sorted on the second week of term. The captains of each team: James Potter for Gryffindor, Richard Henley for Slytherin, Morgana Pearce for Ravenclaw, and Danny Lynd for Hufflepuff. Team captains are to see Madam Poole tomorrow to book the quidditch pitch." She looked around the hall then finished up her speech. "Your Head Boy and Girl are Joshua Wentworth and Roxanne Weasley. Prefects will lead the first years to their dorms at the end of the feast. I wish you all a productive year. You may now eat." As soon as she stepped away from the podium, food appeared on all the tables.

"I thought she was never going to stop talking there!" Dominique exclaimed as she dug into her food.

"We didn't get to sing." Fred said quietly. It was always tradition to sing the Hogwarts song. "James. We didn't get to sing. It's our last year. We have to sing."

"Don't worry." James grinned, standing up on the bench, pulling his cousin up with him. They started to sing at the top of their voices and soon most of the rest of the school was singing too. No one sang the song in time with anyone else but James and Fred made sure to be the last two singing.

"Thank you for that lovely rendition, boys. Would you please eat now?" McGonagall asked but no one could miss the smile on her face.

They bowed for her then sat back in their seats.

"1. Boys embarrass themselves on first day." Roxanne said, pretending to read an invisible list.

"Check!" Dominique grinned.

* * *

"Congratulations on getting Gryffindor." Albus smiled at Amy.

"Thanks Albus." The girl smiled brightly. "I was so scared up there. Frankie kept telling me that your brain gets pinched by the hat so it can read your mind but it didn't! The hat said I'd do well in both Gryffindor or Hufflepuff and he asked where I'd like to go and I said Gryffindor and he said it was a good choice and then he shouted it out and then there was cheering and then I came and sat down here with you guys!"

"How on earth did you just say all that in one breath?" Scorpius asked, amazed at the lungs on the girl.

"Do you know anyone in your house yet?" Alice asked her youngest sister.

"I don't know, I just said it." Amy told Scorpius before looking to her sister. "I know Andrew Thomas. But that's it. Andrew's daddy is friends with our daddy, remember!"

"So why didn't you sit with him?" Alice asked curiously.

"Because I wanted to sit with you." She answered honestly then leaped into a mass of questions about the school and classes. Truth be told, Alice was the only one of her siblings that she knew would answer her questions without getting annoyed.

"Well, I think it's time we showed the first years the way to their dorms." Scorpius said at long last. Rose nodded in agreement and together they stood up and led the younger children away and out of the Great Hall.

* * *

"Oh Bed, how I've missed you!" James exclaimed as he flopped onto his bed of the past six years. He had missed this room. He missed looking out the window and seeing the quidditch pitch. He missed the softness of his mattress. He missed the curtains that could block him out of the world for as long as he liked. He missed sharing a room with his cousin and friends. He just missed it. Then realisation hit him. Next year someone else would have his room because he wouldn't be here. He sighed, letting that thought sink in.

"It's always been our room. It'll be weird not coming back to it next year." Fred said, thinking along the same lines as his cousin and best friend.

"I don't think I'll miss this room too much." Patrick Finnigan said, overhearing the boys' conversation as he came in. "Sure, it's been my bedroom for six years but that just means I've had six years of great memories. It's not too big of a deal."

"You're just saying that because you have caused the most damage in here." Frank Longbottom grinned, sitting down on his bed. "You burnt holes in your curtains in first year, wrecked your mattress once again by a spell gone wrong and I'm pretty sure you did something to your trunk because I doubt you throw your clothes around the room in the middle of the night!"

All four boys laughed as they reminisced on their times in the dorm. They didn't get long though before Dominique came in along with Roxanne and two of their dorm mates.

Patrick gave a low long whistle as Dominique led the way. Frank hit him with a pillow.

"Geez, Dom. Put on some clothes! Or stay out of our dorm." Fred protested, shielding his eyes.

Dominique just rolled her eyes. She had changed into pyjama shorts and a t-shirt as soon as she had gotten to her dorm and her long blonde hair fell like silk down her back.

"What did you expect? It's Dom. She has legs so she is going to show them." Roxanne said, sitting beside her brother, still dressed in her robes.

"But don't forget, the boys have never been exposed to so much skin before." River Jordan said with a wink, causing the other two girls to burst out laughing. River was the eldest child of Lee Jordan, best friend of the Weasley twins back in their time at Hogwarts.

"You told her?" James and Fred both shouted in embarrassment.

"They told myself, River and Lorelei." Kaitlyn Wood said, wearing a much more respectable Quidditch jumper and pyjama bottoms. Her curly brown hair was tied up in a ponytail but still a few wisps escaped and framed her face. She flopped onto James' bed. "This is really hard. You should feel our beds. So soft."

"These beds are the comfiest you can get." James argued. "You girls are just soft."

"Do you really want to start this argument? I know where guys are soft and trust me, once I point it out, you won't be able to fly a broomstick for a few days." Kaitlyn smirked up at him.

"Where's Lorelei?" Patrick asked. "She wasn't at the feast."

"She's only ever been at the Sorting Feast in first year. She hates trains, they make her feel sick so she's in our room resting." Roxanne said and stood up. "Well, I should be going to the Head Dorms."

"Wait, wait, and wait! You are sharing a dorm with this Joshua guy?" Fred asked, sitting up properly to look at his twin sister.

Roxanne rolled her eyes. "We are sharing a common room but we have our separate bedrooms and bathrooms." She told him. "No need to worry. Anyway, he's just-"

"An incredibly gorgeous friend-verging-on-boyfriend." Dominique interrupted with a grin, earning a glare from her three cousins.

"Not helping." Kaitlyn whispered loudly, causing Dominique, Frank and Patrick all to laugh.

"Anyway, we did have a reason for coming up here. Kaitlyn and I were wondering if any of you guys did the summer homework set by Professor Binns." Dominique said, looking between the four boys, taking in each of their blank expressions. "We need to have at least six foot of parchment on the Goblin Wars. Lorelei did hers but she feels sick so we didn't want to ask her to find it so we could copy."

"Did you do yours, Roxy?" Fred asked.

"I picked Recent History in Magic instead of the History of Magic. My homework was on the horcruxes and Harry Potter." Roxy grinned. "I just had to ask Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione for some help on the details and I managed to write eight foot of parchment."

"I wish I had thought of that." James sighed. "I could have gotten an easy O."

"We all could have." Fred pointed out. "Even Frank and Patrick."

"Well, no point in crying over spilt milk. I'm going to go to my dorm. You guys might want to get started on that summer work. It's due tomorrow." With a final grin, Roxanne left them to it.

"Well, looks like we won't be partying tonight…" Fred sighed, getting up to look for parchment in his trunk.

"Guess not…" The others agreed. And so they began their first night back at Hogwarts, attempting to write twenty-four foot of parchment in total about the Goblin Wars.


End file.
